The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
An antenna is a transducer designed to transmit or receive radio waves. Antennas are used in, for example, radio and television broadcasting, point-to-point radio communication, Wireless Local Area Networks, etc.
Nowadays, most radio devices are designed to support a two-way radio communication. That is to say they have both transmission and reception antennas. Additionally, in many radio devices, to improve the quality of a reception, a plurality of reception and/or transmission antennas are provided.
Typically, signals are not received and transmitted simultaneously to and from the same device all the time. On the other hand for instance if radio circumstances are good, all existing antennas are not necessarily needed for reception or transmission. Due to this fact, some of the antennas may be idle for long periods of time.